1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium processing apparatus for recording data on paper sheets, such as documents and/or detecting magnetically the data recorded on the documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for recording data on documents or checks and/or detecting the data recorded on the documents has a carriage provided with a head. The carriage is moved reciprocally by a motor. A platen is located at the position opposite to the head. A recording medium such as a document is placed on the platen. The carriage is moved by the motor, and data is recorded on a medium by the head.
The printing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,129 B2, for example, has a carriage and a MICR head for reading MICR code (Magnetic Ink Character Readers code). A medium-holding roller is located at the position opposite to the MICR head with a recording medium interposed therebetween. The medium-holding roller is driven by a holding-mechanism from a position to come in contact the MICR head to a position to separate from the MICR head. The holding-mechanism uses a motor for moving the carriage as a driving source for driving the medium-holding roller. The recording medium is conveyed by the conveying-roller, and the MICR code is read by the MICR head.
In an apparatus for reading data by conveying a medium with respect to a fixed MICR head, a frictional force may be changed between the conveying-roller and medium or the medium may be caught in the medium conveying path when the medium is conveyed. These cause a change in the medium reading speed, and affect the reading accuracy.
It is considerable to contact and separate the head to/from the medium by using a holding-mechanism using another motor different from the one for moving the carriage. But, this configuration needs a motor and a power transmission system for the holding-mechanism in addition to the motor for moving the carriage.